Predictability
by Abracadabra1
Summary: James/Lily love/hate. James et Lily ne peuvent pas se supporter mais vont devoir apprendre à se connaître tout en faisant face au tracas de la vie quand on a 17 ans! Alors le résumé n'est pas original mais lisez!! Fic traduite de l'anglais de Y.Kuang
1. Default Chapter

Je traduis ma première fic alors soyez indulgent niveau traduction!! La fic appartient à Y.Kuang...   
Please mettez un minimum de reviews sinon je continue pas de la traduire.  
Abrac(adabra)!!  
  
******  
Lily Evans, une jeune-fille de 17 ans, s'assit dans le dernier compartiment du Poudlard Express.  
  
Elle était plutôt jolie. Même belle en réalité. Elle portait un simple col-roulé blanc et une longue jupe noire, qui ressemblait à une robe de soirée. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. ses cheveux auburn étaient attachés en queue de cheval.   
La jeune-fille sortit un livre pour lire  
Comme toujours  
  
James Potter avait bien sûr remarqué la beauté de Lily Evans. C'était dur de ne pas l'avoir remarqué dès leur première année. C'était en effet la seule fille de toute l'école à porter des tresses et un appareil dentaire. Maintenant elle ne portait plus son appareil et son sourire avait nettement changé. James n'avait jamais encore reçu un sourire de Lily. Pas à l'heure actuelle et jamais, se disait-il.  
  
James était quelq'un de très sympas avec quelques petits défauts par-ci par là. Avec la fortune que possédait la famille Potter, il était très couru auprès des filles de l'école. Grand et beau il avait vraiment le physique parfait pour jouer au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, dont il était d'ailleur le capitaine.  
  
James et Lily ne pouvaient pas se supporter pour différentes raisons qui seraient trop longues à énumérer.  
  
Lily était une excellente élève, surement la seule à pouvoir rivaliser avec James. Elle était né dans une famille moldue, c'est à dire une famille dépourvue de pouvoir magique. Mais cela n'empéchait pas qu'elle était une des meilleures élèves de sa classe. Elle était la meilleure en enchantement, en astronomie. Elle était excellente en Rune ancienne, surement la seule à ne pas s'endormir en histoire de la magie et excellait en potion. La seule matière où elle n'était pas très bonne etait la métamorphose.  
  
James était aussi un très bon élève, il était excellent dans toutes les matières et particulièrement en métamorphose. La seule matière dans laquelle il avait des problèmes était les cours d'enchantement justement la matière forte de Lily.   
Les deux se talonnaient dans toutes les matières et ils étaient toujours en compétition pour montrer qu'ils étaient les plus forts. Et quand l'un des deux battait l'autre, il jubilait et se vantait, puis l'autre le dépassait à nouveau. James était un sang pur: il venait d'une famille sorcière.  
  
Si James avait du succès auprès de la population féminine de l'école et quittait les filles avec qui il sortait en leur cassant le coeur, Lily était tout le contraire. Elle n'avait jamais compris les garçons qui profitaient des filles. Bien sûr comme elle était la fille la plus jolie et la plus populaire de Poudlard, beaucoup de garçons courageux lui demandaient de sortir avec eux. On les retrouvait alors quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital, et ils étaient traités de tous les noms par Lily.  
  
Pas besoin de dire que James et Lily s'entendaient très bien avec tous les autres élèves.  
  
******  
  
"je crois que tu devrais te changer"  
  
Lily leva les yeux sur la personne qui lui avait parlé  
  
"Potter"  
  
"Tu devrais mettre ton uniforme" répéta James  
  
"Uniformis" dit elle simplement en pointant sa baguette vers elle.  
  
Son col roulé fut alors instantanément remplacé par l'uniforme de Poudlard: une jupe bleue fonçée et un pull de la même couleur avec l'emblème de Poudlard  
  
"Tu disais?"  
  
James fronça les sourcils. Avec les difficultés qu'il avait en enchantement il ne valait mieux pas essayer le sort qu'avait utilisé Lily. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule.  
  
"Uh, James se racla la gorge,je pensais juste que je devais te prévenir que je suis le nouveau préfet en chef!"  
  
Lily le dévisagea  
  
Il afficha un grand sourire. Sa mère avait été très fier quand il avait reçu la lettre qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle et il s'était empréssé de le dire à tout le monde. Enfin il avait battu Lily sur un point: il était préfet en chef  
  
"Répètes ça" dit Lily comme si elle n'en revenait pas  
  
"Je disais, dit James clairement en affichant un grand sourire, que je suis le nouveau préfet en chef!"  
  
"Ce n'est pas possible" dit Lily  
  
"Pourquoi pas?"  
  
"Parceque je suis la préféte en chef!"  
  
******  
  
"... et j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année le préfet et la préfete en chef sont Mr James Potter et Miss Lily Evans", dit Dumbledore et tous les élèves de la grande salle applaudirent.  
  
"Je voudrais vous dire que vous allez tous passer une année sympas, plaisante, calme et bizarre, dit James aux élèves. Mais la plupart de vous me connaisse, connaisse mes amis et notre réputation donc ce n'est pas très probable."  
  
Après ce bref discour, beaucoup de fille se pamèrent et acclamèrent James tandis que Lily prenait la place de James.  
  
"Je suis Lily Evans, mais personne doit me connaître. Si c'est votre première année à Poudlard ne soyez pas inquiet Potter rigolait... J'espère. je ne vais pas vous faire des promesses, mais j'essaierais de vous rendre votre année la meilleure possible. Même si c'est un idiot comme James Potter qui a été nommé préfet en chef."  
  
Des rire parcoururent la foule d'élèves et tout le monde applaudit.  
  
******  
  
"Lily! Chanceuse! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais préfète en chef!" s'exclama Evelyn McDaniels la meilleure amie de Lily.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à ta place!"soupira Bella une autre amie de Lily. "Comme c'est romantique! Des heures et des heures avec James Potter."  
  
"J'éspère passer le moins de temps possible avec lui" dit froidement Lily.  
  
"Ce garçon..." continua Bella  
  
"Excuse moi mais je vais aller digérer la nouvelle en privé" dit Lily dégoutée.  
  
******  
  
" James t'es un mec trop chanceux! Tu vas devoir travailler avec Lily" dit Sirius à son ami  
  
"Youpiii!!!"dit James ironiquement.  
  
"Elle est bien cette fille, mes toi bien ça dans la tête" dit Sirius en tapant sur le front de James  
  
"Je vais être malade"  
  
"Elle est vraiment bien tu sais" persista Sirius.  
  
"Sirius je pensais honnétement que tu avais des meilleurs goûts que ça"dit James en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Que quoi?" demanda Lily qui venait de descendre les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles de 7ème année. "Excusez moi mais je vais à la bibliothèque bosser ma métamorphose."  
  
"La métamorphose est l'une des matières les plus faciles au monde"dit James  
  
"L'enchantement est exclusivement réservé au personne ayant un minimum d'intelligence." répliqua Lily  
  
"Tu...Tu ne c'est pas ce que c'est que la difficulté, Evans"  
  
"Parceque toi tu sais peut-être?"  
  
"Plus que toi en tout cas"  
  
"N'en sois pas si sûr"  
  
******  
  
James avait mis Lily hors d'elle.  
  
Lily se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. C'était son refuge contre le stress et contre James Potter bien sûr. La bibliothèque était le seul endroit où elle était sur de ne pas le rencontrer mis à part à la fin de l'année quand il révisait les examens et en 5ème année où il avait fait pour on ne sait quelle raison des recherches sur les animagi.  
  
Lily s'entendait bien avec Mme Pince, une femme aux lèvres sérées et à la taille plus toute jeune qui n'était autre que la bibliothècaire.  
  
"Hey poupée" dit un Pouffsouffle aux cheveux blond-roux  
  
Lily jeta un regard au-dessus de son livre. "Ferme-là ou je te tords le cou"dit-elle froidement  
  
"Si tu veux"  
  
Lily se leva. "Ne dis pas que je t'avais pas prévenu". Elle lui tordit le bras qui prit un angle inquiétant et elle repartit  
  
"Owowowow!!!"  
  
"Quelle mauviette" murmura Lily alors qu'il partait en courant vers l'infirmerie.  
  
"Tu fais déjà tes devoirs?" lui demanda Evelyn qui s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
"Non c'est juste que cette année va être beaucoup plus dur que les autres et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me dépasse..."  
  
Evelyn éclata de rire mais fut immédiatement arrétée par MmePince.  
  
"Crois moi Lily si quelqu'un te dépasse tu le rattraperas! Amuses toi pour une fois."  
  
Lily pris un visage horrifié. S'amuser qu'est ce que c'est que cet horrible mot? "Je suis très occupé et s'amuser ne me manque pas. Et puis dis tout de suite que je suis snob!"  
  
Evelyn haussa les épaules et sortit de la bibliothèque.  
  
******  
"La constellation de la grande et de la petite casserole?"  
  
"L'ours, professeur."  
  
"Excellent, Miss Evans. Et le nom de la constellation du chien?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
Sirius se réveilla de sa sieste.  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils.  
  
"Nous parlions,MrBlack,de la constellation du chien, dit le professeur Sinistra. Votre homonyme je présume. J'ai posé une question à laquelle un enfant moldu de sept ans aurait pu répondre. Et vous en avez 17! Dites-moi donc quel est le terme technique qu'on utilise pour désigner l'étoile du pôle nord?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Les lumières du nord. Leurs noms technique?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Combien de constellations qui apparaissent la nuit dans le ciel connaissent les moldus?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"J'avais espéré MrBlack que vous vous seriez amélioré par rapport à la dernière fois!"dit Sinistra  
  
"Demandez donc à Lily" dit Sirius en se rendormant.  
  
******  
  
"Le charme de Phobie. Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est?"  
  
Lily leva la main. "C'est une forme de desequilibration qui attaque les nerfs du cerveau, on s'en sert pour destabiliser l'adversaire lors d'un duel de sorcier."  
  
"Excellent Miss Evans, dit le professeur Flitwick. "Je veux vous faire une demonstration de duelavec les élèves qui veulent, en utilisant le charme de Phobie."  
  
Lily sourit et alla se placer vers le centre de la classe.  
  
"Et avec elle...James Potter."  
  
James se leva et se positionna en face de Lily.  
  
"A trois, dit le professeur. Un, deux ,trois!"  
  
"Enlargio" cria Lily  
  
James s'était préparé à voir poussé des choses horrible sur lui et il soupira quant il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une grosse arraignée.  
  
"Mal vu, Evans, dit il, je n'ai pas peur des arraignée"  
  
Lily roula des yeux "Mhh...On va arranger ça."  
"Phobis arachnis!"  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" hurla james  
  
"Très bien Miss Evans." Le professeur tapa des mains et les arraignée disparurent.James se redressa  
  
"Phobis claustria!"  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. "Dans ce cas Potter, tu aurais du remarquer que la chlostrophobie ne marche pas puiqu'on est dans une grande salle."  
  
"Flamitis"murmura James  
  
Les cheveux de Lily se transformèrent en flamme. "Sandinore" dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers ses cheveux et il redevinrent normaux.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"dit Lily. Elle eu un sourire goguenard: James volait dans les airs sa tête cognant contre le plafond.  
  
"Dans mes souvenir on a appris cette formule en 1ère année. Mais tu étais en train de parler avec Black quand on a appris le contre sort."  
  
"Phobis Accro!"  
  
"Ahhh!!!" hurla James.  
  
"Comme toujours excellente utilisation du charme de Phobie, Miss Evans."  
  
Lily sourit et regarda James toujours en l'air. Ses yeux montraient bien qu'elle aurait bien aimer laisser James dans cette position.  
  
******  
  
"Distribution de courrier", annonca Lily le lendemain matin.  
  
Comme toujours elle avait reçu La Gazette du Sorcier, un journal sorcier auquel elle s'était abonnée  
  
Plus loin James était en train d'ouvrir un paquet contenant des tonnes de bonbons envoyé par sa famille.  
  
"Immature" se dit Lily en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain des préfets.   
******  
Je vous en supplie REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
Que je ne me sois pas cassé la tête à traduire pour rien! Un ptit geste quoi! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre!! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et les autres ne vous génez pas pour en mettre une!!!!  
  
Merci 1000 fois à Kate Potter, Dipsie, Melepha et Alinoe!! Je vous adore!!!  
  
******  
"Hey Cornedrue!" dit Sirius énérvé à son copain de l'autre côté de la table  
  
"Huh?" demanda James les sourcils froncés, tenant sa cuillère pleine de céréales ramollis au dessus de son bol.  
  
"Cornedrue! Honnétement, mon pote, comment peux-tu être aussi lourd?  
  
"Oui comment?" demanda une voix froide derrière leur dos.  
  
"Hey! Dame Lily" dit Sirius en la saluant.  
  
"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça" soupira Lily en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux ondulés.  
  
"J'aime le bruit de la fourchette" dit James comme si Lily n'était pas là (euh...il a pas pété un câble là???)  
  
"Ouai à part les fourchette piquante comme toi" dit Lily en attachant ses cheveux.  
  
James lui lança un regard noir par dessus ses céréales ramollis (lol!). Même si elle ne connaissait pas le sujet de la conversation elle était obligée de lui lancer des insultes.  
  
"Mais bien sûr Evans" dit-il finalement  
  
"Ne prends pas plus de temps pour manger tes céréales" dit simplement Lily en tripotant toujours ses cheveux.  
  
"Ferme-la"  
  
"Tu es un idiot" répondit Lily en appuyant bien sur tous les mots.  
  
"Oh vraiment original" dit-il alors que Lily s'éloigner de peur d'arriver en retard.  
  
******  
  
Après une journée qui passa très rapidement pour certain et trop lentement pour d'autre, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour diner.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Sirius en montrant une envelloppe que James avait dans les mains. Sirius porta un énorme sandwich à sa bouche, provoquant un regard noir de Lily.  
  
"Du docteur. Pour ma mère...elle est malade" dit James en haussant les épaules et en attrapant un paté.  
  
"Mes plus sincères condoléances" dit Lily en avalant sa soupe.  
  
James roula des yeux "Ca t'interesses maintenant?"  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils. "En fait oui. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, dit elle en se mordant les lèvres, je n'ai pas un coeur de pierre"  
  
"Ouai il est juste en acier"répondit James en prenant du pain.  
  
Lily fronça à nouveau les sourcils et garda le silence pendant tout le reste du diner.  
  
******  
  
"Il est si mignon" soupira Evelyn dans la Salle Commune après le diner.  
  
Lily était plongé dans ses bouquins en train de réviser ses notes.  
  
"Lily qu'est-ce-que tu fais?" demanda Bella tandis que Lily relisait ce qu'elle avait écrit "Le charme de Phobie attaque le nerf central du cerveau."  
  
"Ma nouvelle méthode de travail" répondit Lily. "je réécris toutes les parties importantes de mes notes comme ça j'apprends mieux. J'ai essayé cette méthode cette été. Maintenant je connais tous les éléments chimique que connaissent les moldus."  
  
"Tu as mémorisé tous les éléments chimique pendant l'été?" demanda Evelyn avec une mine choquée.  
  
Lily haussa les épaules. "C'est toujours bon à savoir. Si j'étais dans une école moldue j'aurai du les apprendre depuis déjà un an."  
  
"je suis ravie de le savoir mais tu n'es pas dans une école moldue"murmura Evelyn.  
  
Lily haussa les épaules et retourna à ses études. "La première fois que le charme de Phobie fut utilisé c'était pendant un duel de sorciers entre Francios et Hernando DeLivitaca en 1674."  
  
******  
  
Lily arriva précipitemment dans la classe de métamorphose et fut acceuilli par un regard sévère de McGonnagall.  
  
"Miss Evans? Vous êtes en retard. Pouvez vous nous expliquer pourquoi?"  
  
Lily rougit. "Je dormais, professeur, mon réveil n'a pas marché."  
  
"Evidemment. Asseyez-vous. Je disais donc que cette année la Métamorphose va être beaucoup plus dur que l'année dernière et bien sûr il y aura moins d'explication. Je ne doute pas que vous avez le potentiel pou réussir l'examen brillement, mais certain d'entre vous" son regard se posa sur Lily," devront essayer de faire mieux. Maintenant MrPotter, dites moi ce qui caractérise les Animagi."  
  
******  
  
Les deux autres mois arrivèrent et passèrent tranquillemnt. James et Lily travaillaient tous les deux très dur pour être les meilleurs de la classe. Lily était constamment vue à la bibliothèque en train d'étudier la Métamorphose, l'enchantement, l'Histoire de la magie et le ciel la nuit.  
  
James était vu dans la salle commune très tard en train de prendre des notes dans les livres ou d'écrire sur des sujets que personne n'essayait de comprendre ou encore en train de prendre des notes sur des nouvelles tactiques de quidditch.  
  
Aucun de leurs amis n'étaient content de la situation et on entendait pérpétuellement "Relax Lily, et prend une pause" ou encore "Tu ne vas pas encore travailler James?." Même Lily et James était parfois pret à craquer.  
  
Pendant ce temps on était arrivé en décembre. James et Lily faisait parti de ceux qui avaient travailler pour mieux savourer une pause pendant que leurs amis travailler comme des malades.  
  
Ils prenait alors un malin plaisir à leur dire des phrases du genre " Je t'avais dis de travailler avant, maintenant regarde tu as trop de travail!" ou encore " Tu ne peux pas venir à l'entrainement de quidditch! Je t'avais dit de faire tes devoirs pendant le temps où tu voulais t'amuser!"  
  
Pas besoin de dire, que leurs amis n'étaient pas content, comme toujours.  
  
*******  
  
Lily se leva le dimanche matin et enfila son col-roulé blanc et un pantalon kaki. en voyant la neige dehors à travers la fenêtre elle mit son manteau et son écharpe et sortit de sa chambre.  
  
"Où vas tu?" demanda Evelyn endormie qui s'était levée en voyant Lily.  
  
"Dehors"répondit Lily en passant la porte.  
  
******  
  
"Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Hagrid qui se tenait devant la grande porte.  
  
"Oh! J'ai juste du temps libre,mais avant tout bonjour. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis le dernier match de quidditch en Novembre."  
  
"Merci Lily" dit gaiement Hagrid. Ta compagnie ma manquée ces remps ci. C'est vrai que les étudiants se sont montrés beaucoup moins bruyant et beaucoup plus occupé. Tu as passé ton temps à la bibliothèque pour faire tes devoirs m'a t-on dit!"  
  
"Oui j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la métamorphose. Il faut donc que je la travaille."  
  
"Tu fais donc que travailler? Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la nouvelle préfète en chef?"  
  
"Oh, c'est super bien sur! Je n'ai pas encore fait grand chose mais noël arrive et il faut s'attendre à être à nouveau occupée."  
  
"J'ai toujours su que tu deviendrais la nouvelle préfète en chef. A partir de maintenant il devront considérer avec plus d'attention les sorciers venant de famille moldus! Je t'avais dit que tu réussirais" dit Hagrid fiérement.  
  
"Merci, Hagrid"  
  
"Veux tu venir manger des gâteaux et boire un thé?"  
  
"Euh... Non merci" dit Lily poliment. "J'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner ce matin."  
  
"Bien si tu le dis! Je dois te montrer mon nouvel animal, Snuffy!"  
  
Il fit le tour de sa cabane et lui montra fièrement une petite boîte recouverte de couverture. Il sortit de la boîte un long hurlement.  
  
"Euh...Hagrid qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?"  
  
"Je te présente Snuffy!"  
  
"Um, bien sur. Il faut que j'aille travailler. On n'étudie jamais assez vous savez! Au revoir Hagrid! J'ai été ravie de vous revoir."  
  
"Au revoir Lily reviens me voir!"  
  
Elle repartit dans la neige. Elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte.  
  
******  
  
"Ferme-la! Ce n'est pas les bonnes paroles!" James frappa sur l'armure que Flitwick avait ensorcelé pour qu'elle chante des cantiques de noël.  
  
"Boy to the world..."  
  
"Si tu veux chanter, chante vrai!"  
  
"Le blues d'avant noël?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Non" soupira James. "C'est juste ces vacances! Des gens joyeux, des couleurs joyeuses, de la gaieté partout..."  
  
"Je sais comment te remonter le moral!"dit Remus un autre ami de James.  
  
"Comment?" demanda-t-il interressé.  
  
"Planning des farces!!" dirent Remus et Sirius en même temps.  
  
James regarda ses deux amis avec amusement. C'était typique de Sirius de vouloir plannifier les farces mais Remus normalement ne participait pas à la rédaction des farces mais était toujours présent quand ils les réalisaient.  
  
"Ouai allons y!" dit James en suivant ses deux amis.  
  
"Vous ne pensez-pas qu'on devrait réveiller Peter" demanda Remus.  
  
En fait les trois maraudeurs avaient accépté Peter Pettigrow, un petit et gros Gryffondor qui n'était pas brillant en classe, dans leur bande par pitié.  
  
"Non il est en retenu. Il a mis des bombabouse dans le vestiaire des Serpentards et il s'est fait chopé par Minnie!"  
  
Remus fronça les sourcils. "McGonnagal t'as pas dit d'arrêter de l'appeller comme ça?"  
  
"Qui Minnie? Tu sais bien qu'elle nous adore même si c'est embarrassant de l'avouer... Elle c'est bien que si c'était important, comme un match de quidditch, elle ne donnerait pas de retenu à James. Mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle ferait de même avec les autres!"  
  
" Bon point! Quand est le prochain match de quidditch d'ailleurs?" demanda Remus.  
  
"Euh..." James fit comme si il lisait un papier invisible avec marqué dessus les dates des matchs. "Un peu avant la semaine de Noël donc la semaine prochaine." Quand il eut assimilé ce qu'il venait de dire il sauta au plafond. "La semaine prochaine!McGonnagal va me tuer nous n'avons fait aucun entrainement à cause des devoir!"  
  
"Tu crois qu'il est cuit comme un oignon?" demanda Sirius  
  
"Quoi?" dit Remus  
  
"Une expression moldue" expliqua Sirius.  
  
******  
  
Pendant ce temps Lily s'agitait dans le dortoir des filles de 7ème année.  
  
En effet elle avait rangé tous les livres sur une petite étagère pendant six heures. Elle les avait classé par auteur,par titre, par la plus récente publication, par son odre de préférence, par la couleur de la couverture. Elle avait aussi rangé toutes ses robes, ses notes de sa première année aux plus récentes. Quand elle eu fait ça pendant trois heures, elle s'attaqua à la chambre.  
  
"Hey, Lily" la salua Bella  
  
"Hello! Vous avez bien bossée? demanda Lily  
  
"Ouai" dit Evelyn en inclinant la tête et en montrant ses notes d'enchantement. "Tu as complétement changé la chambre!"  
  
Lily observa son travail. Elle avait déplacé la table devant la grande fenêtre. Le canapé avait beaucoup changé en effet il parraissait soyeux maintenant. Lily avait brodé dessus des papillons et des fleurs à la place de sa couleur marron. Elle avait pris la liberté de mettre une bibliothèque à coté de la table.  
  
"C'est super" dit Bella  
  
" Tu as beaucoup de temps pour faire ça" observa Evelyn.  
  
"Des tonnes" soupira Lily. "J'ai fait tous mes devoirs, j'ai travaillé mes charmes, relut deux fois mon livre d'hidtoire de la magie. J'ai fait tout mon travail la semaine dernière. Je pensais que comme ça j'aurais plus de temps pour faire autre chose. Mais maintenant je m'ennuie!"  
  
"Tu sais que tu es la seule à penser ça?"  
  
"j'ai toujours pensé qu'à tous problèmes il y avait une solution" dit Lily en s'asseyant sur une chaise.  
  
"Bon à l'ennui il n'y a qu'une seule solution" dit Bella, elle échangea un regard avec Evelyn "les courses de noël!!"  
  
Lily s'effondra sur son lit. "J'avais deviné"  
  
******  
  
"James tu veux bien me lacher?" dit un garçon au cheveux brun de 5ème année. "Je dois aller en cours!Je vais arriver en retard!"  
  
"Tu étudieras plus tard" dit James."Tu sais que le prochain match arrive bientôt. La semaine prochaine contre les serpentards. Dans la précipitations des examens on a négligé les entrainements. J'ai convaincu le directeur de repousser les examens à la semaine prochaine..."  
  
James fut interrompu par les applaudissements de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
"... mais en échange j'ai promis qu'on travaillerait dur. Nous n'avons qu'une coupe de la coupe de quidditch quand j'étais dans l'équipe et aucune depuis que je suis capitaine. Maintenant c'est ma-votre dernière chance de remporter la coupe! Donc cette année on va essayer d'être meilleur et de travailler plus dur!"  
  
Un silence suivit son discours.  
  
"Hello? Je disais qu'on devait donner le meilleur de nous et qu'on devait gagner! Qu'en pensez-vous?"  
  
L'équipe applaudit et se dispersa dans le meilleur moral qu'il n'avait jamais eu depuis longtemps.  
  
C'était peut-être parceque les examens étaient repoussés...  
  
******  
  
"Ohhhhhh!Lily! Ca te va très bien!" s'exclama Lily.  
  
"Tout à fait, excellent choix Mlle" dit la vendeuse."C'est une robe en satin bien sûr et elle va avec un châle"  
  
"Combien" demanda Lily en se regardant dans le mirroir.  
  
"Huit gallions et trois mornilles" dit la vendeuse.  
  
"Pas de miracle" soupira Lily."Desolé je ne la prend pas c'est trop cher!"  
  
Lily remit son uniforme et regarda la petite boutique. Normalement la boutique vendait des choses pas cher. Mais la dernière robe qu'elle avait essayé était vraiment au dessus de ses moyens.  
  
"Hmm. Je suis un cas déséspéré, Bella, maintenant on a plus qu'a trouvé une robe pour toi et Evelyn. Vous y allez avec qui?" demanda Lily en regardant les autres étagères réservées pour toutes les occasions.  
  
"Remus pourquoi?"  
  
"Il t'a demandé?" s'étonna Lily en attrapant une robe devant ses amies.  
  
"Non, mais je pense qu'il va le faire. Et non pas cette robe elle est trop grande pour moi" dit Bella en montrant la robe que lui tendait Lily.  
  
Lily suivit ses deux amies dans une autre pièce contenant d'autres robes.  
  
"Je pense que les professeurs veulent essayer quelque chose de nouveau en donnant comme thème au bal les moldus"  
  
"Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu?" demanda Evelyn. Comme elle n'attendait pas de réponse elle continua. "Lucius Malefoy s'est trop énérvé quand il a appris que le thème était les moldus et il a appellé son père qui a été voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que c'était impensable. Je sais que c'est vrai puique j'ai entendu Dumbledore le dire près de son bureau."  
  
"Tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque" lui demanda Lily.  
  
"Si j'y étais mais j'ai pris une pause pour aller boire"  
  
"la bibliothèque et le bureau du directeur sont opposés!"dit Lily à son amie en souriant.  
  
"Oh!Je me suis...persue" dit faiblement Evelyn.  
  
"Elle ne colle pas ton histoire" la taquina Lily  
  
"C'est bon Lily" dit Bella. " Oh que pensez-vous de cette robe?" dit Bella en désignant une robe bleue-pastel.   
  
"Pour toi? Horrible" dit Lily en riant. "Main non je rigole. Elle est jolie mais pas vraiment dans l'esprit de noël."  
  
"Bon point! Nous allons probablement rester ici toute la journée" soupira joyeusement Evelyn. Lily soupira aussi.  
  
Seulement elle c'était un soupir d'exaspération.  
  
******  
  
"James! C'est le week-end de Pré-au-lard! Si les examens sont repoussés on peut y aller et s'entrainer plus tard.  
  
"Non!Nous devons nous entrainer!"  
  
"Il neige!"  
  
"C'est parfait il peut aussi neiger pendant le match. il faut se préparer à toutes les conditions météorologique"dit James au troisième année.  
  
"mais..."  
  
"Viens donc! On doit travailler dur"dit James en regardant le ciel. "Parfait. Les batteurs s'entrainent comme d'habitude. L'attrapeur essaye d'attraper les balles de golfs, le gardien de bloquer le souaffle et les poursuiveurs faite comme d'habitude!"  
  
Des applaudissements se dirent entendre derrière eux. Se retournant ils apercurent Lily.  
  
"Vraiment bien Potter. fais ton job comme ça et l'équipe se retournera contre toi. Un coup d'état comme se serait amusant."  
  
"Nous ne sommes pas en politique,Evans!" dit james sans se tourner vers elle.  
  
"Tu es supposé être le chef et eux les loyaux sujets mais le vent peut tourner."  
  
"tu te répétes un peu Evans" dit James. "maintenant pars! Yu as interrompu notre entrainement!"  
  
"Désolé" dit Lily en roulant des yeux. Puis elle s'adressa à l'équipe: "Ne vous laisser pas commander par un idiot. Bonne chance pour le prochain match."  
  
"EVANS!" cria James "c'est un entrainement ici. Pars!"  
  
"Quelles manières Potter" dit Lily ironiquement "je pars, je pars"  
  
James soupira quand la porte se referma sur elle. Il se retourna vers son équipe et dit " Bon maintenant à l'entrainement! Je vous suit les gars!"  
  
Une fois dans les airs un joueur lui dit: " Ne t'inquiéte pas James, nous allons gagner, même si il y a un coup d'état nous gagnerons!"  
  
"Arrgh!"  
  
******  
  
Merci pour tous vos encouragements et pour vos reviews! C'est vrai vous trouvez qu'elle est bien cette fic? Ca vaut la peine que je continue?   
  
REVIEWS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Quidditch!

Tout d'abord merci aux reviewers qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un message! Et pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic mais qui n'ont pas laissé de message merci aussi mais est-ce que vous pourriez mettre une review???  
On est encore très loin des 500 reviews que la fic a eu en anglais!!^_^ lol!!  
  
Trève de bavardage voici le troisième chapitre et perso je l'adore! J'éspère que vous aussi...  
  
******  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Lily leva les yeux de son livre de métamorphose et apercu Evelyn. "Quoi?"  
  
"McGonnagal veut te voir toi et James dans le hall"  
  
"Je m'en doutais,"dit elle en refermant son livre."Nous devons commencer notre planning"  
  
Elle balanca son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers le hall.  
  
******  
  
"Asseyez-vous,"ordonna McGonnagal.  
  
Lily obéit et s'assit sur une chaise à coté de James, qui s'éloigna le plus possible d'elle.  
  
"En temps que préfet et préfete en chef, vous devez cette année travailler ensemble pour organiser des événements,des sorties pour les élèves. La première chose que vous avez à organiser est le bal de Noël qui aura lieu dans deux semaines.Vous devrez organiser le bal d'un bout à l'autre et je veux être informé des avancées. Compris?"dit elle en les regardant par dessus ses lunettes.  
  
"Oui madame" dirent James et Lily en évitant son regard. Regarder McGonnagal dans les yeux constituait une prouesse et même les élèves les plus courageux n'osaient pas le faire  
  
"Bon maintenant allez travailler. Vous, Potter restez assis."  
  
******  
  
Lily sortit du bureau du professeur en soupirant.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient déjà soit dans leur dortoirs soit dans la salle commune ou encore à la bibliothèque. Les premières lueurs de la nuit apparraissaient déjà à travers les fenêtres du château. Dehors tout était gelé.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
Peut-être parcequ'elle était seule dans un corridor glacé. Peut-être à cause du brusque silence ou peut-être parcequ'elle n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration. Quelque soit la raison Lily détestait ça. Elle se dépécha et surmontant sa peur elle continua son chemin, en secouant la tête de sa bêtise.  
  
******  
  
"Potter, le match de quidditch est la semaine prochaine"commença McGonnagal"Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu l'équipe s'entrainer?"  
  
James soupira. "Ils ne veulent pas professeur. Il disent que le prochain match contre Serpentard sera facile, mais ça se voit qu'ils n'ont pas vu leur nouvelle attrapeur!"  
  
Le professeur équarquilla les yeux. "Ils ont dit ça? Humm.." Elle se tourna vers James et fronça les sourcils." Très bien Potter. L'arrogance à un prix. rassemblez votre équipe et je veux que vous soyez pret dans quatre jours. Si ils ne viennent toujours pas, dites leur que je veux tous les voir dans mon bureau"  
  
"Oui madame" dit James rapidement. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ce qu'elle lui demandait pensait-il.  
  
******  
  
"Salut Lily" dit Bella alors que celle-ci s'effondrait sur son lit.  
  
"Salut. Pourquoi personne n'est dans l'école ces jours-ci?" demanda-t-elle  
  
"beaucoup de devoir surement. Pourquoi?"  
  
"Oh...Je sais pas"soupira Lily."Ca fait juste bizarre qu'il n'y ai aucun élève dans le hall et dans les couloirs.N'as tu pas lu d'annonce?"  
  
"Um...Non" dit Bella en se replongeant dans son livre  
  
"Je suppose que c'est normal alors. Ca doit être juste parceque les professeurs donnent trop de travail."  
  
"Vrai. Tu as totalement raison.Les dernier examens sont demain et après tout redeviendra normal."  
  
"J'éspère aussi"soupira Lily en tapant son orreiller. "Ca fait vraiment bizarre de ne pas entendre d'agitation."  
  
******  
  
"Pas un joueur n'est venu" se plaignit Jmaes le jour d'après.  
  
"Peut-être qu'ils ont oubliés" dit un gros garçon appellé Peter.  
  
"Comment aurait-il pu?"s'exclama James. "Je leur ai répété que je voulais tous les voir aujourd'hui"  
  
"Tu devrais peut-être considérer", dit une voix froide dans leur dos,"le fait qu'ils ne veuille pas se déplacer pour un idiot comme toi."  
  
"Evans."dit James en se retournant  
  
"Hello" dit-elle avec une voix glacée. "Tu leur as donnés le choix c'est normal qu'ils viennent pas"  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"  
  
"Rien"admit-elle "Je voulais juste te dire que tu allais perdre le match si ton équipe se comporte comme ça"  
  
"Tu crois que tu peux être meilleure que moi" défia-t-il  
  
"Oui" dit Lily  
  
"Super alors essaye!"  
  
"Excuse moi?"  
  
"Essaye! Tu vas essayer d'être le capitaine de l'équipe"  
  
"J'ai peur que se ne soit pas possible"  
  
"Ca l'est. Je peux demander à McGonnagal."  
  
Lily soupira. "Si tu le dis Potter"  
  
"Tu ne sais pas les règles du quidditch" dit James  
  
"C'est très facile de les apprendre. C'est un pari Potter?"  
  
"Tu peux dire ça"répondit-il" Si vous gagnez le match tu gagnes et je devrais faire..."  
  
"Franchement Potter ma seule satisfaction sera de savoir que je suis meilleure que toi"l'interrompit Lily.  
  
"Très bien"dit James"Le prochain match est Gryffondor contre Serdaigle"  
  
"C'était un plaisir de faire un marché avec vous, Mr Potter" dit Lily en lui tendant la main.  
  
"J'en suis sur"dit James en la serrant brièvement.  
  
Peter,Remus et Sirius observaient la scène.  
  
"Nous sommes foutus" dit simplement Sirius"Tu as signé notre arrêt de mort. Lily ne connait même pas les premières règles de quidditch."  
  
******  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement et la prédiction de Bella se revela vraie: le soir même le hall redevint bruyant comme avant.  
  
"Sirius!Attends"dit James alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de la salle de métamorphose  
  
"Quoi?" dit Sirius perplexe.  
  
"Quand est la prochaine pleine lune?"demanda James  
  
"Euh..Dans quatre jours pourquoi?"  
  
"Quatre jours, quatre jours"murmura James"Le prochain match de quidditch est dans quatre jours!"  
  
"Pauvre Remus"soupira Sirius"Je pense que c'est trop dangeureux d'y aller sans toi. On a besoin d'un gros animal au cas où."  
  
"Je sais"dit James en rentrant dans la salle "Tu crois qu'ils le sait?"  
  
"Salut les gars"les salua Remus  
  
Le garçon semblait si joyeux que ni James ni Sirius n'osa lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ils firent alors ce qu'ils faisaient toujours.  
  
"Peter,dit à Remus quand est la prochaine pleine lune"ordonna Sirius  
  
Le petit garçon regarda sur un calendrier "Um...dans quatre jours"  
  
"Super"s'exclama Remus"Nous pourrions..."  
  
"Chut..."l'interrompit James  
  
"Oui exact" Tu sais...Mais attends le match de quidditch n'est pas dans quatre jours?"  
  
"Ouai. Désolé mon pote" dit Sirius en lui tapant dans le dos.  
  
******  
  
Le matin suivant James réveilla toute l'équipe de Gryffondor et les mena vers le bureau de McGonnagal comme elle lui avait demandé.  
  
"Pourquoi est-il nécéssaire qu'on se lève si tôt?" se plaignit Billy Weasley alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier.  
  
"McGonnagal veut tous nous voir"répondit James"Et je vous conseille d'être présentable."  
  
Beaucoup de grimaces suivirent cette remarque.En effet McGonnagal était très pointilleuse sur la tenue or l'équipe n'était pas joli à voir. Ils avaient tous les cheveux en bataille et était encore complètement endormi.  
  
"C'est donc la fameuse équipe de Gryffondor"dit McGonnagal derrière eux.  
  
"Professeur?" demanda James étonné.  
  
"Je vous ai suivi sous ma forme d'animagus"expliqua-t-elle.  
  
L'équipe était en effet si absorbé dans leur conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'un chat étrange les suivait.  
  
"J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, madame" dit James  
  
"Je vois ça" répondit McGonnagal"Duivez moi dans mon bureau.J'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose."  
  
Les sept suivirent docilement McGonnagal jusqu'à son bureau.  
  
"MrPotter m'a dit que vous ne vouliez pas vous entrainer"dit elle séchement"parceque les Serpentards ne s'entrainaient pas.Est ce vrai?"  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête.  
  
"Je vois. Observez ceci"dit-elle en soulevant les rideaux laissant voir un fenêtre donnant sur le terrain de quidditch."Vous voyez l'équipe sur le terrain?Ce sont les serpentards"dit elle"Occular Magnifio"  
  
La vue s'aggrandit les laissant voir clairement l'équipe des Serpentards.  
  
"Ils entrainent leur attrapeur le matin dès 7h30. Après cela les autres membres de l'équipe continue à s'entrainer pendant quatre heures. Ils se sont entrainés toutes la semaine. Je les ai vu vendredi. leur attrapeur est excellent, leurs batteurs imbattables. Le gardien ne laisse rien passer et je n'ai jamais vu de poursuiveur meilleurs que ceux-ci.Leur tactique est très bonne et je tenais à vous le dire."  
  
"Pourquoi ne nous avez vous pas dit de nous entrainer?"demanda l'attrapeur  
  
"le professeur Donohue ne leur a jamais dit de s'entrainer. Vous avez abandonné vos devoirs, vous n'avez pas écouté votre capitaine et vous avez arrété l'entrainement sans aucune arrière pensées. Je suis consterné et j'ai honte du comportement de ma maison. J'espère que vous travaillerez dur."  
  
Un long silence suivit son discours.  
  
"Désolé professeur" dit finalement Billy.Cette excuse fut suivit par d'autre excuse arretées d'un signe de main par McGonnagal.  
  
"Les excuses ne rattraperont pas l'entrainement. Maintenant allez et entrainez vous. J'éspère ne pas perdre le deuxième match de l'année et surtout pas contre serpentard."  
  
******  
  
Le matin suivant au petit déjeuner les sept Gryffondors étaient encore dehors en train de s'entrainer, comme il l'avait promis. Beaucoup de gens leur avait demandé pourquoi ce brusque changement et ils avaient répondu qu'ils avaient leur motivations. Peut importe d'ailleurs la cause de ce changement tous les élèves avaient maintenant un profond respect pour leur équipe.  
  
Meme Lily Evans.  
  
"Potter"dit-elle lorsque James et ses amis s'assèyèrent à leur place habituel"Sirius,Remus, Peter"  
  
"Salut Lils" dit Sirius au nom de tous les maraudeurs sauf James  
  
"Evans"  
  
"J'ai vu l'équipe s'entrainer"dit-elle en versant du lait dans son bol"Maintenant ils ont une chance de battre Serpentard"  
  
"Nous nous sommes entrainer dur"répondit James."Travailler dur facilite toujours la tâche"  
  
"J'en suis sure. L'équipe a visiblement travaillé assidument"  
  
"Ne le fait on pas toujours?"demanda James en attrapant un hiboux qui venait vers lui  
  
"C'est une question?"demanda Lily en prenant son petit hiboux qui attendait qu'elle s'occupe de lui.  
  
"Je pense"répondit James  
  
"Je pense que tout le monde connait la réponse"dit-elle en donnant un bout de pain à son hiboux.  
  
"Super"dit James"Bon on y va"dit-il à ses amis qui le suivirent  
  
Lily les suivit des yeux puis se retourna vers don oiseau.  
  
******  
  
Avec le bal de Noël qui arrivait bientôt McGonnagal avait demandé à James et à Lily de commencer à le préparer et de revenir avec leurs propositions.  
  
La réunion avait commencé dans un calme étonnant.On entendait beaucoup de "Je pense", "Peut-être que nous devrions" et beaucoup de "Je sais!!"  
Mais quatre minute plus tard il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver.  
  
"Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire ça"demanda James alors que Lily venait de rejeter sa 34 propositions.  
  
"Parceque je veux que se soit un bal bien, Potter" dit-elle en écrivant ses idées sur un bout de papier.  
  
"Et pourquoi c'est toi qui décide?"  
  
"parceque si tu t'en occupe sui sait comment ça va se terminer" repondit Lily.  
  
James attrapa ses notes et lu ses idées "Neige artificielle, non...Dinde pour le diner,non...Musique,non...Fin à minuit,non...début à sept heure,non"  
  
"Laisse moi lire les tienne"s'exclama Lily "Bonbons,non...Bal disco,non...servir de la nourriture pourrie aux serpentards,non...changer les robes de tous le monde NON!"  
  
Deux heures et demie plus tard Lily et James émérgèrent de la pièce et tendirent un parchemin à McGonnagal  
  
"Ah je vois que vous avez réussi à travailler ensemble. C'était pas si dur que ça"dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Les deux haussèrent les épaules et s'en allèrent tandis que McGonnagal s'apprétait à lire la liste plus en détail.  
  
Quand ils furent parti, leur professeur lu les propositions des deux élèves les plus brillants de Poudlard:  
  
"1. James Potter est un véritable idiot.  
  
2. Lily Evans est la fille la plus prétencieuse au monde.  
  
3. Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas travailler séparément?  
  
4. Je la/le hais.  
  
5. Je peux pas rester avec lui/elle.  
  
6. Je veux plus jamis être dans cette position.  
  
7. Comment a-t-il/elle pu devenir préfet(e) en chef?  
  
8. Il/elle est insupportable.  
  
9. Les rumeurs qui disent que nous sommes amis sont totalement fausses.  
  
10. La vie est injuste"  
  
Soupirant McGonnagal rangea le parchemin et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.  
  
*******  
Alors vous avez aimé???  
  
Kate Potter: Merci beaucoup ça m'a fait très plaisir que t'aime cette fic surtout que j'adore les tienne!  
  
Melepha: Et oui c'est compliqué de les mettre ensemble! Mais au moins une chose est sur ils vont finir ensemble! Lol je suis intelligente dite donc!!  
  
Wynzar: Merci!!!Voilà la suite  
  
Tyla: Je sais pas comment on fait pour les reviews mais je vais essayer de le changer! Et merci pour "les trois quart de la population le veut!"lol!! Et pis j'éspère que la suite te plaira 


	4. Réglement et farces

Voilà un nouveau chapitre je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard!!  
Merci énormément au rewievers!!!Mais alors comme je vous sais trèèèsss intelligent je peux vous poser une 'tite question?Oui?Je me lance: comment on fait pour accepter les reviews anonymes???Oui je sais c'est débile comme question mais bon...  
  
  
******  
Réglement et farces  
"Pourquoi tu la hais?"demanda Sirius plus tard dans la journée alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune.  
  
"Pourquoi tu l'aimes?"retorqua James en regardant des Gryffondors jouer aux échecs.  
  
"Parce que c'est la fille la plus mignonne de Poudlard"répondit Sirius  
  
"Non je suis pas d'accord"  
  
"Si c'est elle"  
  
"Non elle est pas mignonne. Tu peux dire qu'elle a de beaux yeux et des beaux cheveux si tu veux, elle est bien foutue je suis d'accord. Mais si tu ajoute tout ensemble le résultat n'est pas bon."  
  
"Donc tu admet qu'elle est bien" dit Sirius  
  
"Je n'ai pas dit ça"dit James en se retournant vers son ami."J'ai juste dit que certain trait de son physique était bien mais comme je disais tout à l'heure quand tu ajoutes tout ensemble le résultat n'est pas si bon."  
  
"Moi je te dis qu'elle est bien"  
  
"Elle ne l'ai pas"dit James exaspéré en regardant une nouvelle partie d'échec commencer  
  
"Excuse moi pour mon insistance mais une fille avec des beaux yeux,des beaux cheveux et bien foutue est forcément mignonne.On devrait faire une liste des filles mignonnes d'après Potter et Black!"  
  
James roula des yeux."Tu peux tout de suite la mettre dans les pas bien"  
  
"Moi je vote pour bien"dit Sirius  
  
"En plein dans les critiques je vois"dit Lily. Elle prit un siège entre James et Sirius et ouvrit son livre de métamorphose page 206.  
  
"Nous n'avons étudié que les trente premières pages"dit James suspicieux"pourquoi tu lis tout ça?"  
  
"Parceque c'est bon à savoir"  
  
"Tu lis ça pour le plaisir"dit Sirius choqué  
  
"Non,bien sûr que non. C'est juste parce que je manque d'expérience en métamorphose pas comme dans les autres matières"répondit-elle en tournant la page  
  
"Manque d'expérience mon oeil oui"murmura James  
  
"Comment?"demanda Lily  
  
"Tu ne manques pas d'expérience,Evans.Tu n'en auras jamais!"  
  
"C'est vraiment très gamin de dire ça"s'énerva Lily  
  
"Vraiment?Normalement les gamineries te sont réservées"  
  
"Je vais à la bibliothèque,au moins là-bas certaines personnes ne me dérangeront pas dans mon travail"dit-elle en se levant. Elle claqua le portrait derrière elle ("Quelle force regardait mon cadre maintenant")  
  
"Qui c'est?"demanda un première année  
  
"Ta préfète en chef,bien sûr"répondit Sirius.  
  
******  
  
Le soir,alors que tous les étudiants s'étaient retirés dans leurs dortoirs,un petit groupe de gryffondor restait dans la salle commune.  
  
Ces élèves étaient bien sûr le préfet et la préfete en chef et leurs amis. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table à part Sirius qui était sur le canapé comme à son habitude et Lily qui était en train de travailler en face de la cheminée.  
  
"Qui va tu inviter au bal,Remus?" demanda Sirius  
  
"Euh..."à cet instant Bella le regarda avec espoir."Evelyn veux tu venir avec moi?"  
  
"Oh.Um..."  
  
"Hey,vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire?"dit soudainement Peter  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"On devrait se mettre d'accord pour choisir déjà quelqu'un au cas où l'un de nous n'aurait pas de rendez-vous"  
  
"Je suis d'accord avec toi"dit Sirius"et vous?"  
  
Tout le monde acquiesca.  
  
"Uh,Lily?Tu en penses quoi?"demanda Sirius.  
  
Elle sursauta."Hmm.Quoi?Euh...oui bien sûr."et elle se replongea dans ses livres.  
  
"Je prend Evelyn"dit Sirius.  
  
"Hey!dit Remus.  
  
"Et oui il ne fallait pas s'endormir"se moqua Sirius.  
  
"Okaaay,alors je prends Bella"  
  
"Je ne suis qu'un second choix"s'indigna Bella.  
  
"Je vais me trouver un rendez vous, plutôt y aller seul qu'avec Evans"  
  
Mais Lily ne rétorqua pas.  
  
"Bien.Il me reste donc Lily"dit joyeusement Peter.  
  
Sirius mourmura quelque chose comme "chanceux"  
  
James était d'accord.Ne pensez pas qu'il aimait Lily.Non mais quand on savait tous les garçons qu'elle avait envoyé à l'infirmerie, c'était plutôt un exploit de ne pas se retrouver avec un bras tordu.  
  
Alors qu'il pensait ça un hiboux arriva vers eux avec une enveloppe pourpre et des chocolat pour Lily.  
  
"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut l'ouvrir pour moi?"  
  
"Les chocolats?Volontiers".Sirius ouvrit la boîte contenant des chocolats en forme de coeur et les mangea.  
  
"Non,je parlais de l'enveloppe"dit Lily tout en ne levant pas les yeux de son travail.  
  
Bella attrapa l'enveloppe.Au moment où elle l'ouvrit une voix s'éleva dans la pièce  
  
"VEUX TU VENIR AU BAL AVEC MOI LILY EVANS??"  
  
Des conffetis sortirent de l'enveloppe pour former les mots "Gilderoy Lockart"  
  
Lily ne leva toujours pas les yeux."Bella passe moi l'enveloppe"  
  
Son amie lui tendit et Lily la jeta dans la cheminée.  
  
******  
  
"Et depuis quand on a des scultures de glaces?"  
  
"Depuis quand on a des fées?"demanda Lily  
  
"Depuis maintenant"riposta-t-il.  
  
Beaucoup de personne aurait trouvé ce sujet insignifiant:des scultures de glace ou des fées,pourquoi pas les deux?Mais comme toujours James Potter et Lily Evans n'étaient pas des personnes ordinaires.  
  
Lily soupira."Bon passons.Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après?"  
  
"La musique"répondit James rapidement."J'ai pris la liberté de choisir la musique"dit James en lui tendant une feuille.  
  
"mais...il n'y a rien"dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Exactement"dit James tandis que son visage s'éclairait comme si il venait de résoudre le problème de la faim dans le monde."L'année dernière on a eu le droit au Couple d'armure (c'est un groupe de musique très connu chez les sorciers) et je ne veux pas qu'ils chantent cette année!"  
  
Lily croisa les bras."Je pense que nous devrions respecter l'esprit de noêl et se contenter d'un piano et d'un chanteur".  
  
"Et comme d'habitude tu as tort"dit James  
  
Lily haussa les épaules."Bon on va passer les décorations et la musique pour le moment.Les vétements?"  
  
"Quoi?Je penser qu'on devait s'habiller avec des vêtmements moldus"  
  
"Et comme d'habitude tu as tort"dit Lily  
  
"Tu ne peux pas garder tes remarques pour toi,Evans?"  
  
"Tu es exaspérant"  
  
"Ca prend des années d'entrainement pour devenir comme ça,alors apprécie"dit-il  
  
"Tu-tu..."elle soupira"C'est inutile.Je trouverais le verbe qui te convient plus tard.Nous avons du travail.Revenons aux vêtements.Des robes pour les filles et des costumes pour les garçons.D'accord?"  
  
"Comme tu veux."  
  
"Bon.Maintenant passons à la nourriture."  
  
James reprit du poil de la bête."Voyons.Hmm...Que choisir,que choisir..."  
  
"Je n'ai pas toute la journée,Potter"dit Lily  
  
"Super"se renfrogna-t-il"alors: des gâteaux,des glaces qui changent de parfum,du jus de citrouille,un saldier de tout les nouveaux bonbons de chez Honeydukes,et un énorme bol de leurs nouveaux chocolats avec-"  
  
"Non"  
  
"Oh,et tu as une autre idée?"  
  
"Oui en fait j'ai une idée"dit froidement Lily"Une dinde, peut-être un gâteau au chocolat, un gâteau au fromage et une salade pourrait s'imposer ca Bella est devenue végétarienne cet été..."  
  
"Nous sommes à Poudlard,pas à Buckingam Palace,Evans"  
  
"Vraiment?Je pensais pourtant que tu étais le bouffon "dit ironiquement Lily."Alors maintenant la limite d'âge.Je pense quatorze ans et plus."  
  
"Quinze ans,les quatrième années gachent toujours tout"dit James.  
  
"Non,Potter.Laisse moi t'expliquer quelque chose.Tous les quatrième année ne se conduisent pas comme toi et tes amis."  
  
"Ok.Quatorze ans et plus.Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après?"  
  
Lily jeta un regard sur la liste."Les branches de gui.Ca fait huit fleur par branches..."  
  
"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est"dit James en palissant.  
  
"Ok.Laisse moi t'expliquer.Il y a des branches de gui.Magique.Comme tout le monde sait on accroche pas les branches au dessus des portes. On utilise seulement des bouquets de ses fleurs.Ils vendent le gui par branches.Il y a huit brin de gui par branche."expliqua Lily lentement comme si elle parlait à un petit enfant."Oh,mais suis-je bête j'ai oublié que tu avais des problèmes avec les additions."  
  
Dumbledore rentra à se moment dans la chambre."Bonjour Lily.Bonjour James.Comment ça se passe?"  
  
"Pas très bien"repondit Lily"Potter ne veut pas de musique"  
  
Le directeur sourit."Désolé Mr Potter mais la musique est nécéssaire."  
  
"Mer-je veux dire mince.Qui va chanter?"  
  
"Le couple des armures,sauf si on trouve quelque chose d'autre"  
  
"Mer-mince"  
  
Lily roula des yeux et murmura quelque chose à l'intention de James."Professeur vous n'avez pas parlé de l'arbre de noël."  
  
"Oh,vous,MrPotter, et les autres préfets devraient le décorer dans le style moldu,bien sûr"  
  
"Mais-"commença James  
  
"C'est le meilleur moyen d'entrer dans l'esprit des vacances MrPotter. Maintenant encore deux choses"dit Dumbledore."Premièrement vous devrez,bien sûr ouvrir le bal ensemble"  
  
"Danser"dit Lily en palissant."Je ne sais pas danser"  
  
"Si tu sais"dit James."Tu danses toujours avec un partenaire imaginaire quand tu réussis tes examens. Et puis tu as dansé avec moi il y a deux ans en tant que préfete."  
  
"Ferme-là"  
  
Dumbledore sourit."Et deuxièmement en temps que préfet et préfete en chef vous devrez faire une contribution personnelle,comme de la nourriture ou des décorations.Les préfets en feront aussi."  
  
******  
  
Dans les dortoirs des filles tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cheveux,de maquillage, de robes et bien sûr de garçons. Toutes les salles communes était dans une joyeuse excitation qui précédait les bals et une plus que les autres.  
  
Mais étonnement, ce n'était pas les Pouffsouffles.  
  
"Vos garçons sont insupportables"dit Lily en écoutant ses amies qui se demandaient qui avait invité qui pour le bal.  
  
"Nous ne pouvons rien y faire Lils"dit Evelyn en haussant les épaules   
Lily tressaillit."Ne m'appelle pas comme ça"  
  
"Désolé j'avais oublié les Règles"  
  
Elle parlait du réglement que les trois filles avaient écrites dans un carnet en première année et dans lequel elle avait ajouté des règles chaque année.Lily avait ensorcelé le carnet de manière qu'il y est inscrit sur la couverture Le Réglement des BEL (Bella,Evelyn,Lily).  
  
Lily sortit le carnet maintenant familier et s'arréta sur une page intitulée:Règles sur les résidents.  
  
"Règle n°6: ne jamais dans n'importe quelles circonstances appeller Lily Evans Lils,Li,Lilou ou par quelque chose de ce genre"récita-t-elle  
  
"Une élève de onze ans avec le vocabulaire d'une personne de trente ans"dit Bella en souriant."Peut-être qu'il est temps q'uon change des règles"  
  
Lily souria."Tu sais on a déjà changé certaine règles.Ainsi: Sirius Black est un pauvre idiot est devenue Sirius Black est le garçon le plus mignon de l'école."  
  
"Quand même"dit Evelyn en attrapant le carnet"je sais pas comment t'as fait pour ensorceler le carnet"  
  
"Toi tu es pire que Potter en enchantement"dit Lily"et c'est dire"  
  
"Hmph.Oh c'est les règles que nous avons faites sur les Maraudeurs en troisième année.Règle n°1:Ne jamais appeller James Potter par son prénom ou par d'autres noms"  
  
"Ah.C'est la règle classique.Nous ne l'avons pas changée si?"  
  
"Nous l'appellons James"  
  
"Et je l'appelle idiot"dit Lily."Non pas idiot mais l'idiot"  
  
"Tu es sans espoirs,Lily"dit Bella."Oh je viens de me rappeller quelle est ta contribution?"  
  
"Ma quoi?"demanda-t-elle très pâle.  
  
"Pour le bal!"dit Bella."Honnétement tu penses à quoi?"  
  
Lily ignora la dernière remarque."Oh!Ca!C'est une surprise.Bonne nuit."  
  
"Quoi?!"  
  
Lily leur adressa un grand sourire.  
  
******  
  
Le matin suivant des douzaine de chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Une grosse chouette brune se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'arréta devant Severus Rogue avec une grande enveloppe jaune. Naturellement il l'ouvrit.  
  
Ce fut une grosse erreur.  
  
Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il c'est ensuite passé mais il y a beaucoup de rumeurs.En tout cas toutes ces rumeurs commencent de la même façon.  
  
Rogue avait sauté sur la table et s'était mis debout en chantant "Je ressemble à une théière,petite et grosse;Ce sont mes poignets,c'est mon bec..."  
  
Malfoy très embarassé avait tiré Rogue vers lui. Rogue avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé la tête la première dans son gâteau.La suite? MissTeigne avait sauté sur Rogue et vait entrepris de manger le gâteau. Toutes les filles de Seerpentards avaient alors couru dans des directions opposées tellement elles étaient effrayées.  
  
Une autre chouette était alors arrivée portant une grande bannière aec marqué dessus "de la part des Maraudeurs."  
  
Après cela toutes les histoires divergent.Certaines disent que McGonnagal a tout de suite donné une retenue aux Maraudeurs mais celle-ci est fausse.  
  
Une autre dit que les Serpentards furent couverts de verrues et cela est vrai.Ils sont maintenant encore couvert de bouton qui forment la lettre "M".  
  
Une autre rumeur très populaire dit que Rogue a été vu dansant avec aucun vêtements à part un boxer et chantant à plein poumon "Né pour être sauvage, népour être sauvage..."  
  
Cette histoire est un peu exagérée: il avait bien chanté "Joy to the World" mais il est impossible d'interpréter ces mots.  
  
La dernière rumeur dit que Malfoy,dans sa colère,avait renversé la table des gryffondors (uniquement avec sa force comme il racontait aux filles de Serpentards) et qu'il avait fait tombé beaucoup de Gryffondors.  
  
Et comme toujours il y avait un passage dans cette histoire qui interessait tout le monde. Lily Evans serait tombée et James Potter l'aurait rattrapée.  
  
Et cette rumeur était vraie. 


End file.
